Secrets
by Casteline
Summary: Tag to 3x01 Bad to the Drone. Jack and Nathan are both very strong willed men. Neither would be the first to say what they were both thinking. Eventual Nathan/Jack, mentions Nathan/Allison, Jo/Zane, Zoe/Lucas, and maybe a few others.
1. Admitting

I don't own. Wish I did. That'd be nice.

My first Eureka fic (but if you'll check out my profile, you'll notice its nowhere near my first fic).

This is a tag to 3x01 Bad to the Drone. I truly hated the way it ended, and I had to do something. Unfortunately...

* * *

Admitting

"Dad?" Zoë called, walking down the stairs.

The moment they had gotten home from Café Diem, Jack had gone straight up the stairs, ignoring everything SARAH had said to him; ignoring every comforting thought Zoë had wanted to say.

She thought it would be best to give him some space, so she headed up to her own room.

Hours passed without a peep from her father.

It wasn't until the middle of the night that he removed himself from his room. He had tried to do so quietly, as to not wake Zoë, but she had always been a light sleeper. She quickly slid on a pair of slippers then followed him down.

"Dad?" she called again, entering the living room.

Jack Carter was sitting on the couch. There was a game playing, but Zoë knew he wasn't watching so much as staring.

"I don't wanna talk Zo," he said.

"Dad-" she began.

"Zoë, please."

She reluctantly piped down, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"I can't believe you are giving in so easily," SARAH's non-gender-specific voice said.

"Shut up SAHAH," both Carters said.

SAHAH muttered something incomprehensible but obeyed.

"It's okay to be upset," Zoë said, joining her father on the couch, handing him a beer.

He didn't respond. He popped the cap off the beer and continued staring through the television.

"You can't just keep it all bottled up though," she continued, not caring whether or not he was listening. "The woman you love just agreed to marry the guy you hate."

"It doesn't matter," he said, shaking his head. He was still holding the beer, but he had yet to drink any of it.

"Yeah it does. Up until today… or rather, yesterday, you still had a chance."

"No I didn't."

"You're really thick, you know that? Of course you had a chance. Or, you thought you did, and that's what mattered."

"I knew I never had a chance Zoë."

"She could have just as easily said no," she said. He really was being quite pessimistic.

"It doesn't matter what she said. The moment he asked, I knew any chance I might have had was gone."

"Of course it mattered… unless… Oh."

Jack did not respond.

"You never said."

Still nothing.

"I mean, I always knew… I guess I just never expected… wow."

"I do not understand," SARAH interjected.

"It was never Allison," Zoë said, more to her father than to the house. "It was always him, wasn't it? From day one."

She didn't need an answer. She already knew. She set down her drink, then took his and set it down as well before pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, dad. I'm so sorry."

* * *

There will be more. I promise you that. It will be a new story titled Planning. Keep a lookout.

Reviews make me smile.

Ella


	2. Planning

**Secrets Part Two - ****Planning**

"Hey Zoë," Jo greeted, entering Café Diem and sitting on the far side of the counter, where she almost always sat.

"The usual?" she asked. Jo nodded.

"How's your dad?" she asked as the young blonde began to pour her a cup of coffee.

"Better than expected," she shrugged but said no more.

"There's something you're not telling me," Jo accused.

"Maybe. Don't worry about it."

"Hang on a second girlie," Jo said, grabbing her arm from across the counter.

"What?" Zoë asked as she was dragged backward.

"Dish," Jo ordered.

Zoë opened her mouth to argue, the closed it, then opened it as she contemplated not saying anything, but she knew better. Jo had a dozen ways of convincing her to talk, at least three involved volunteering her to be Fargo's lab-rat, an experience she would rather not repeat.

Jo just looked at her, waiting patiently, knowing the girl could only hold out so long.

"Okay, you are not a fish!" Jo exclaimed. She may have been patient, but she was not god.

"You were right," Zoë said reluctantly.

"Really gonna have to be more specific than that."

"You were right," she said again. "About dad. And Dr. Stark."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Jo was quiet for a moment and Zoë couldn't quite read her thoughts. She released herself from Jo's loosened grip and returned to her job.

"Hey Vince," Jo said several minutes later.

"What can I do ya for?"

"Just wondering if you still have page thirty-seven in _The Book_."

"I was just about to start giving people their earnings. Why?"

"You better hold off on that," she smiled mischievously.

"What?!" Zoë asked, turning to face them.

"Why?" Vince asked. "I think its pretty clear who won."

"Just trust me on this. Zoë and I have some fixing to do."

"What?" Zoë asked again. She received nothing more than a grin from the deputy and she couldn't help but grin as well.

Maybe everything would turn out okay.


	3. Betting

**Secrets Part Three - Betting**

Jack was sitting in Café Diem, his usual set, contemplating thoughts over a tall glass of… something alcoholic. He wasn't sure what.

"Hi boss, how's it going?" Jo greeted cheerfully as she entered the restaurant, an arm draped around Zane's neck.

He grunted something incomprehensible.

"Good to see you too," she smiled, leading her beau to the other side of the counter.

There was another grunt, one she didn't bother try to understand.

"Somebody's in a good mood," Zane said sarcastically.

"You would be too if you saw what was going on in here about twenty minutes ago," Vince said, setting two mugs down in front of them and preparing to take their order.

"If this involves Fargo and another one of his blow-up doll, I don't wanna hear about it." Zane received an odd look from Jo, Vince and three people who happened to hear his comment. "Nevermind."

"What happened?" Jo asked.

Vince looked around, then leaned forward, not wanting anyone to overhear the latest gossip. "Our recently reunited couple had a little too much to drink tonight. Things got a little _frisky_."

"Ouch," Zane nodded as Vince walked away.

"Oh and Jo," he said, turning back. "I have angry costumers who want their money. Whatever you're going to do, do it soon."

"Speaking of," she said, reaching into her shirt. "Add this to my existing bet," she said, handing him a fifty.

"Is that wise?"

"Do you know something I don't?" Zane asked her as Vince pulled a binder out from under the counter.

"Care if I take a look?" she asked, ignoring both questions. He slid The Book toward her. "Hmm," she said, running her finger down the lists. There were three columns. The first two were similar in length, though it was hard to tell, seeing that there were dozens of names and dollar figures jammed into what little room remained.

The third column, however, had no more than maybe five or six names. The top of the list was Jo, with several scratch marks through previous bids and a current bid of near five hundred dollars. Following was Zane's name and a bid about 75 dollars less. Below that was Fargo, Zoë, Taggart, and one of the Addison sisters all with bids ranging from 23.50 (because Fargo was only willing to risk so much on the long shot) to 379 (because Taggart was confident that his long shot wasn't all that much of one).

Jo smiled. "We're gonna be rich baby."

"How's that exactly?"

She leaned in close, not wanting anyone, especially the sheriff, to hear.

"Because Jack Carter and Nathan Stark will be together by the end of the month, whether they like it or not."


	4. Talking

**Secrets Part Four - ****Talking**

_And she was dating a chia pet. What could she possibly know?_

"Dr. Stark?" Zoë asked tentatively, entering his office.

"Ms. Carter," he greeted, not looking up from his computer and not in any particular mood to deal with a certain sheriff's daughter.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"About?" he asked.

"My dad."

"Because he's one of my favorite subjects." He was unable to keep the sarcasm to himself.

Zoë smiled slightly. "Look, I know you guys don't see eye to eye on some things – most things – well… everything. But… could you stop working on… whatever you're working on. I'd kinda like your undivided attention."

"Such a big word coming from a Carter," he said, but saved what he was doing and gave her his full attention.

"While normally I would have a snappy comeback for that… I'm kind of in a rush and I know you're busy."

"And yet, you feel it necessary to point this out," she said, more to himself than anything.

"You're making a mistake," she said.

"Excuse me."

"Marrying her. You're making a mistake."

"Oh this is wonderful," he muttered sarcastically. "I'm getting relationship advice from a fifteen year old."

"I'm seventeen," she pointed out.

As if that made it any better. Not only was she a kid, she was the sheriff's kid. And she was dating a chia pet. What could she possibly know?

Oh jeez, he was starting to sound like Carter.

"How does that make a difference?" he asked after his internal monologue.

"I suppose it doesn't. Look, maybe I don't understand particle physics, which, by the way, I'm working on. And maybe half the crap that happens in this town confuses the shit out of me. But I do know what I'm talking about."

Nathan's curiosity got the better of him. He crossed his arms and leaned way back in his chair. "I'll bite."

"I know what goes on. I know that you bicker and you fight and you arguer incessantly. And maybe in the beginning it was because you hated each other. Because you thought he was trying to take Allison from you. But somewhere along the line you must have noticed that things changed. Your banter isn't fueled by hate and jealousy. It hasn't been for a long time. Maybe it never was."

Nathan blinked, nearly falling out of his chair. He had not been expecting the words that came out of the child's mouth.

"I think you should leave," he said, regaining his composure.

Zoë ignored him.

"You don't see what this is doing. Or maybe you do and you just have the facts mixed up. He doesn't have her for choosing you. He hates you for choosing her."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Hey, there are two things in this world I know better than anyone else. The exact ration of cheddar to Swiss to make perfect macaroni and cheese casserole and Jack Carter. And I know that this engagement is killing him."

"I really think you should leave," he said again, rising to his feet to escort her out.

"Okay," she nodded. "But think about what I said."

Ignoring her, he shoved her out of the office and shut the door before she could say anything more.

She didn't know anything.

Macaroni and cheese casserole sounded really good.


	5. Wondering

**Secrets Part Five/****Wondering**

_It wasn't until Fargo showed up that he really started to get worried_.

Jo and Zoë were up to something. Jack Carter knew this for sure. All the signs were there. The shifty eyes. The quick glances every minute or two to make sure no one was listening. Sporadic giggling. Serious, thoughtful expressions.

And every time he'd questioned them ("What are you guys up to?" he'd asked several times that morning), he was met with all too abrupt answers of "Nothing!" followed by silence.

Jack knew better than to pursue them. If he knew what they were up to, he would no doubt be obligated to arrest him, and as much _fun_ as that had been last time…

He'd rather not repeat the experience.

And when he realized Vince was in on it too, he knew he wanted nothing to do with their mischief.

And when Zane showed up to help, he decided now was probably a good time to pack up and leave.

Then he heard them talking about having one of the Addison sisters help. They weren't bad kids (nor were they even really kids). I t was just that bad situations had a tendency to follow them.

It wasn't until Fargo showed up that he really started to get worried.

The Sheriff knew something was up. He wasn't completely oblivious.

He didn't know what it was.

Nor did he care.

He would deal with it tomorrow.

He had no doubt whatever it was would have started to affect the town by then.

"Should I be worried?" 'The Fixer' asked, sitting down two seats to his right.

"Hmm?" he asked, shaking himself from his thoughts.

"That," the red-head said, nodding toward the small crowd gathering in one of the booths across the diner. "Should I be worried?"

Jack pondered the question a moment.

"Not my problem," he finally said, grabbing his coffee and heading for the door.

He had no desire to deal with the new woman. He was in a foul enough mood as it was.

It had been five days since Stark had proposed to Allison. And three days since she'd said yes.

Three days since his heart had been chopped up into little itty-bitty pieces of bloody tissue.

And five days since every hope he might have had had been crushed out of him.


	6. Worrying

**Secrets Part Six - ****Worrying**

Nathan Stark was worried. Things were too quiet.

As Thorne had been so eager to point out, a lot happened in this town since Jack had become sheriff.

Oh jeez, he was calling him Jack now?

Here was the current problem on his mind… Well, the problem that floated into his mind in between the current problem.

The town was to quiet.

_Was he making a mistake?_

It had been quiet for days.

_Why was he even thinking about this anyways? It's not like it mattered._

Not a single experiment had blown up, injured anyone, caused damage to the building or been shut down after near misses.

That girl really annoyed him. He had been perfectly content until she'd paid him a visit.

It wasn't so much a shock that nothing had gone wrong as it was that Fargo hadn't made something go wrong.

_Content._

That boy was accident prone.

_Content._

The town was too quiet.

_He used to have this friend…_

What was going on?

_He hadn't talked to her in years._

A quiet town usually meant something bad was about to happen.

_he used to say there was a difference between content and happy._

He would have to keep a look out.

He didn't want to end up in another situation like the one he'd found himself in with Fargo's latest blow-up doll.

_He'd always wondered what she'd meant._

God that was scary.

He was fairly certain he could have lived his entire life without needing that visual permanently burned into him memories.

_Until now, he had no idea…_

_What she'd meant when she said content was not necessarily happy._


	7. Plotting

**Secrets Part Seven - Plotting**

_You are going to do something dirty?!_

"So, how'd it go?" Jo asked when Zoë finally got off work. She had refused to divulge any information before then.

"Let's get a table," she suggested, hanging her apron on the rack and heading towards the booth in the back corner.

"Spill," Jo begged.

"I honestly don't know," she said as they sat down. "He wouldn't talk to me."

"Not surprising really."

"You think he would have opened up more with you?" Zoë asked skeptically.

"Well…" Jo began. "No, not really."

"Okay then."

"So what are we gonna do?"

Both sat, thinking for a moment.

"I would have thought you'd have left by now," Vince said, approaching the girls.

"Nah. We're plotting. And while we can do so successfully with Dad sitting across the café, attempting this at the bunker will not go over well."

"So how goes it?" he asked, sliding in next to Zoë.

"Not great," Jo answered, taking a sip from her milkshake. "They're both very stubborn."

"Dr. Stark would never admit to anything he doesn't want to."

"And I've yet to meet a Carter who couldn't hold their ground."

"Thanks," Zoë smiled.

"Not a complement," Jo shook her head.

"So what do we do?" Vince asked.

"Lock them in a closet until they work out their issues?"

"Because that always works," Jo muttered sarcastically.

"Well what's your suggestion!?"

Jo sat for a moment, thinking. Then she started to grin.

"Uh oh," Zane smiled as he joined the group. "I know that look."

"Really, then what am I thinking?" she asked.

"That you want to call Alyssa Addison to help with whatever you're plotting. Or you're about to do something dirty." He shrugged.

Jo looked at him, completely perplexed. "How'd you know?"

"You are going to do something dirty?!" he asked hopefully.

"No. I was going to call Lys. How'd you know?"

He shrugged. "Wild guess."

"That's creepy," Zoë informed him as Jo got out her phone to call the woman.

"So what are you thinking?" Vince said when she hung up.

"Lys has a lab in GD. With her help, we can cause some minor sabotage, then send Carter and Stark in to fix it…"

"Then lock them in there," Zoë finished.

"Exactly."

"Did somebody say sabotage?" a new voice asked, approaching their table.

"What do you want Fargo?" Jo asked.

"Well, I was just thinking…"

"This can't be good," yet another voice said, joining them as well.

"Can we listen to what I have to say before we judge? If this plan is based on sabotage in her lab," he motioned toward 'Lys'. "Then someone has to be there to screw up."

"And who better than Fargo, Boy Screw-Up," Lys smirked.

Fargo made a face at her, but continued to speak.

**

* * *

**

Wishing everyone a Happy ChristmaChanuKwanzakah or whatever it is you celebrate. If you don't celebrate anything, Happy Thursday.

All I want for christmas is a million reviews (Hint hint).


	8. Thinking

**Secrets Part Eight - Thinking**

_She could only do so many nice things a week._

"_I didn't know you cared that much about sheriff Carter."_

Well of course she knew. She wasn't an invalid.

And she was fairly certain she would have known even if she was.

It really was obvious.

Hell, she'd only been there two weeks.

But it was really obvious.

She'd noticed it the moment she'd met them. Imagine her surprise when she found out Stark had proposed to Blake (but she wasn't surprised when the woman said yes, he wasn't all that bad to look at). She had been quite sure that the Sheriff and Stark were something more than enemies… though maybe less than friends.

Seriously, why else would they flirt like they did?

Of course, it wasn't any of her business.

…

Of course it was her business!

But she'd found that the townspeople didn't like it when she interfered with everyday life.

So she would leave it be.

Besides, she probably wouldn't have done anything anyway.

She could only do so many nice things a week. And she'd just about reached her quota. And what she did next would no doubt put her in a week's debt.

And she was fairly certain there were already a few people working on the present problem.

And she knew they had a hell of a task ahead of them.

But they would succeed. Eventually.

Because she knew for a fact that there was something more than anger between the two men.

"_I didn't know you cared that much about sheriff Carter."_

It only encouraged her thoughts when he didn't respond to the accusation.

* * *

**_Wishing everyone a Happy ChristmaChanuKwanzakah or whatever it is you celebrate. If you don't celebrate anything, Happy Thursday._**

**_All I want for christmas is a million reviews (Hint hint)._**


	9. Helping

**Secrets Part**** Nine/Helping**

_Well that wasn't completely out of character. Nope, not at all._

He can't say that he was anything but surprised when Jack told him Allison and Nathan were getting married… again.

They were trapped in this never-ending love triangle. Nathan, Allison and Jack. And while Nathan and Jack were presumably head-over-heals for the nice lady, and she couldn't seem to choose between the two, Henry had always seen something more. Between Nathan and Jack that is.

They were his best friends for crying out loud. What kind of friend would he be if he didn't notice?

Of course, Nathan hadn't been much of a friend lately. Jack had come to visit him almost every day. Nathan had come once, and that was only because he needed help.

Help saving Jack. And Allison, but Henry knew it was more than that.

Not that he could blame him. For not visiting. After all, he had broken about a dozen laws: faking a contagion, helping a felon, kidnapping the head of DG and her son, the list went on.

But even Allison had come to visit him a few times.

"Dr. Deacon?" one of the guards said, approaching his cell. "You have a visitor."

He can't say he wasn't surprised. Jack had already made his visit for the day and Allison had been there yesterday. Who was it?

"Hey Henry," Nathan greeted when Henry arrived in the room.

"Nathan," he replied curtly. He was certain this wasn't a conversation he was in any particular mood to have.

"Relax. I just wanna talk. Not about what happened at Global. Just talk."

Well that wasn't completely out of character. Nope, not at all.

"Okay. Talk," he replied, leaning against the wall and staring out the tiny window.

"You think I'm making a mistake?" he asked.

"What?" He was surprised by the words.

"Carter must have told you. That Allie and I are getting married again."

"He did."

"Then tell me, do you think I'm making a mistake."

Henry thought for a moment.

"Are you happy?" he finally asked.

Nathan looked at him, unsure of how to answer. "Of course."

"Can you see yourself with her in the future?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Then I don't see the problem." Well obviously there was a problem. A big honking one.

"It's just… something Zoë said. And something Sam said. Well, not Sam exactly. Her dad said it. Well, not actually her dad said it, he was just one of her delusions…" he went on for a moment about Sam having a concussion and … Henry wasn't paying attention to the words.

Nathan Stark was babbling. How peculiar.

Nathan stopped talking about aliens when he saw the look Henry was giving him.

"What?" he asked.

Henry skillfully resisted the urge to burst out laughing, but couldn't hide the smile.

Prison was doing strange things to him.


	10. Contemplating

**Secrets - Part Ten - Contemplating**

_He was usually accompanied by disaster, explosions, and, if it was anything like last time, green goo_.

"_Things are starting to look up."_

Yep, they were. Henry was back. The new rule on "no more free food" was lifted. Library cards were free again. Parking meter instillation had been stopped. The museum wasn't being reopened, but according to Jo, it wasn't too much of a loss. Most of the town hadn't even been aware there was a Eureka museum.

Jack was even starting to maybe get over the Allison/Stark arrangement.

Okay, no he wasn't. But he felt like he might be soon.

The only problem…

He hadn't seen Fargo in three days.

And, while on the outside this may seem like a good thing, the sheriff knew better. Not seeing Fargo for a few days was only a good thing until he showed up again. When he did, he was usually accompanied by disaster, explosions, and, if it was anything like last time, green goo.

Jack glanced around the Café. He saw Jo and Zane sitting at a table laughing, Allison, Nathan and Henry talking, Vince happily serving customers the once-again-free meals, and Zoë and hair-boy (he really did need to learn the kids name) cuddling on the couch, reading a science magazine. He contemplated breaking them up, but decided against it. He was in an almost good mood. And everyone else _was_ in a good mood. He wasn't going to ruin things tonight.

Of course, maybe he wouldn't need to. At that moment two women burst through the doors and ran over to the booth Jo and Zane were sitting in. The first had long, frizzy brown hair; the second had short, spiky black hair and glasses. Alyssa and Aerin Addison.

Seeing them with Jo and Zane, Zoë and her boyfriend (what was that kids name?) got up and joined them as well.

This could not be good.

But, as long as Fargo didn't show up, everything would be-

There was a loud thud followed by a grunt and an 'ow'.

"Graceful Fargo," Carter said, taking a sip of coffee.

Fargo grumbled something incomprehensible as he pulled himself to his feet and joined the others, greeting Henry as he passed. Jack watched as he handed one of the Addison sisters a flash drive, almost tripping again in the process.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

So, kinda sad to say, but I think this is the end. I used to have plans beyond this, but it just never really worked out. Maybe something will hit me, but honestly, I't been so long since I've worked on this that I don't know if it'll ever work.

so...

The end.


End file.
